


I Think There's Been a Little Mix Up

by manymessyfandoms



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Body Swap, Fluff, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Tony Stark Has A Heart, its soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 03:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14740865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manymessyfandoms/pseuds/manymessyfandoms
Summary: Peter and Tony accidentally switch bodies for a day. (chaos ensues)





	I Think There's Been a Little Mix Up

TONY

“You alright, kid?” Tony asked Peter. They had just finished taking down a couple wack-jobs with some toys from outer space when one of the guys they missed blasted them with something Tony didn’t know a few seconds before Peter webbed him up.

“Y-yeah. I think so. What was that?”

Tony ignored the weird fuzzy sensation starting at his toes and climbing up to his head. “It was probably nothing. You feel okay? All in one piece?” Tony gave Peter a once over, making sure he wasn’t missing any vital body parts.

“I’m good,” Peter replied. Tony almost missed the slight shaking of his body. 

It was the next morning when Tony had the realization that something was incredibly wrong. 

“Peter, you need to be up for school!” Tony groaned and rolled over before shooting up. That was May’s voice. But what was she-

He was not at the tower. He was at the Parker residence. More specifically, Peter Parker’s room. 

“What the hell?” he said before yelping because, yeah, that was definitely not his voice. He shakily got out of bed and creeped to the mirror, hiding his eyes behind his hands as if that could stop him from seeing what he knew he would.

“Shit,” Tony mumbled as he saw the teenager’s face staring back at him. 

“Peter,” May said as she walked into the room, “I’ve got to go to work. There are some pancakes downstairs for you.”

Tony stared at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before replying. “Yeah, thanks, May.”

She scrunched her eyebrows. “Alright. See you after school.” Tony didn’t reply.

He needed to find Peter.

PETER

Peter woke up feeling _weird_. There was no other way to say it. Before he even opened his eyes, he knew something was wrong. 

The sound of a door opening had him jumping up. Peter barely held back his gaping looks as he glanced around a room that certainly wasn’t his. “Tony, Peter’s here,” Pepper Potts said. “He’s acting really weird too.”

“W- what?” Peter stuttered and he slapped a hand over his mouth when he heard his voice. 

Pepper eyed him suspiciously. “What's wrong?”

“Nothing!” Peter yelled in Tony’s voice. “Y- you said Peter’s here? Peter Parker is here right now? You saw Peter? Parker?”

“What is going on right now?”

“N- nothing, I just have to go talk to him. Right now. I’ve got to- uh, go talk to that kid. That little... rascal.” Peter got up and walked over to Pepper. “I’ll talk to you later... darling?” And with that, Peter fled the room. 

“FRIDAY, where’s Peter?” he asked, his voice shaking slightly. 

“Mr. Parker is currently in the living room, where Ms. Pott’s told him to wait for you.”

“Great.” Peter immediately made his way there.

“Oh, good. There I am. Thought I lost myself for awhile there,” Peter saw himself say. “Calm down, kid. It’s me, Tony. I think there’s been a little mix up.”

Peter gaped at Tony. “‘A little mix up’?” he practically yelled. “I- I’m looking at myself right now! You’re me! This is-” Peter bent over as he tried to stave off the growing panic in his gut. 

Peter saw his face roll his eyes, and _okay_ now he knew why Tony got so irritated with him when he did that. “Calm down, Pete. We’ll figure this out. FRIDAY, call Bruce. Tell him it’s an emergency.”

“Will do, Mr. Parker.”

Tony sighed and scratched at his face. “This is so weird.”

“ _You think_?” Peter asked still taking deep breaths. “I- I can’t be you! I have a science test tomorrow!” Tony raised his eyebrows at him. “A big science test,” he grumbled. 

“You think you’re worried? I can pass those tests for you, kid. I have meetings with important people. You can’t handle being Tony Stark.”

Peter blanched. “Well, _excuse me_ , Mr. Big Shot. This isn’t my fault!”

“Yeah, I know that-”

Just then, the elevator doors opened and Bruce Banner entered the room and walked up to Peter. “What’s going on, Tony? Some kind of emergency?”

Peter froze. “Um, well, you see Mr. Banner, it’s just-”

“Kid,” Tony interrupted Peter’s nervous ramblings, “just be quiet. Let the adults talk now.”

“Right, sorry, Mr. Stark.”

Bruce was whipping his head between the two of them. “I’m sorry, what’s going on exactly?”

Tony had an irritated expression on Peter’s face. “It seems that me and underoo’s had a little switcheroo.” 

Bruce looked stunned. “Tony?” he asked, looking at Peter’s body.

“Yeah, yeah. It’s me, in the flesh. Well, not really in the flesh.”

Bruce’s eyes were still wide. “W- what happened?”

“It was crazy, Mr. Banner,” Peter intervened. “Like, there were a couple people with all this weird alien stuff and then they blasted us, right? They blasted us, but nothing happened. Well, we _thought_ nothing happened, but obviously something did because I woke up this morning to Ms. Potts walking in the room telling me Peter Parker was waiting downstairs, and _I’m Peter Parker_.”

Tony had his eyes closed and was shaking his head slightly. “Please tell me I don’t sound like that on the rare occasions I’m thrown off enough to ramble.”

Bruce looked like he was holding back a laugh. “Okay, why don’t we start with some tests, yeah? Try to figure out what’s going on.”

Tony pointed at Bruce and said, “You better help us fix this, Banner,” before walking off towards the lab.

“So weird,” Bruce muttered before following him.

It took all day of tests before they had answers. 

“Well,” Bruce said, “I think I’ve mostly figured this out. Surprisingly, it wasn’t very complicated. Simple, but as you can see, highly effective.”

“Lay it on me, doc,” Tony said and Peter just chewed his nails for a second before Tony slapped his hands away. “Don’t ruin my nails, kid. I don’t want to have nasty fingers when I get my body back.”

“Sorry, Tony,” Peter rushed out and shoved his hands in his pockets.

Bruce glanced between them, amused. “Right. Well, let’s begin.” 

After a half hour of Bruce trying his best to explain the situation, Peter realized what he was saying. “So we’re stuck like this? For how long?” he asked with a slight tremor in his voice. 

“Maybe two days, tops. Don’t worry, though. You will go back to normal.”

“Don’t look so anguished, kid,” Tony said. “At least you get to be a handsome billionaire. Which by the way, it’s criminal that people don’t compliment me more. I look damn good.”

“Moving on,” Bruce said before Peter could snap back. “I think you guys should just roll with this until it wears off. No use in worrying everyone. Tony, just call May and tell her you’re staying here for the night. We’ll just take this one day at a time.”

Peter nervously glanced at Tony. “One day at a time. Then it’ll be over, and things will be back to normal.”

“Right. Normal.”

TONY

Tony felt ridiculous. He was walking into a damn high school with a JanSport backpack hanging off his shoulder. He couldn’t believe the kid actually convinced him to go to school and take his stupid test for him. 

“Hey, Peter!” a kid that Tony recognized as Ned walked up to him. “You still coming over after school?”

“I- ” Tony flinched when a nearby locker slammed. That was another thing. Tony wasn’t used to Peter’s enhanced abilities. “I can’t. Super important stuff with Tony today.”

Ned squinted a little. “Everything alright?”

“Yeah. Everything’s... coolio.” Ned’s head cocked so Tony continued. “I’ve got to get to class. Got that test. Bye, Ned.”

Tony was one of the first ones in class. The only other people were a girl and a guy, both sitting on opposite ends of the classroom. Not even the teacher was there yet.

“Hey, Penis Parker!” Tony yawned, not even realizing that that was directed towards him. “Parker!” Then a wad a paper his the back of his head, and he startled. 

“You talking to me, kid?”

The guy looked irritated. “Who you calling a kid, Penis?” He got up and into Tony’s face. “You know I can do a lot more than shove you around, Parker. My mom’s a boxer. I know how to fight for real.”

Tony was too busy registering that this punk had been picking on his kid that he didn’t even realize that the other girl in the room walked up behind him. 

“Sit down, Flash. No one wants to hear it.”

“Shut up, Michelle. Maybe Parker here needs to be taught a lesson, and not a science one.”

Tony would’ve laughed at Flash’s poor attempt at a burn if he hadn’t been so angry that Peter had to put up with this everyday. 

Before anything else could happen, the class startled filing in quickly, just as the bell rang, and the teacher entered and started passing out the tests.

Tony was the first one to finish. It was too easy, really, and the look on that Flash kid’s face when Tony finished first was almost too good.

“Parker!” Flash yelled after class. “Think it’s about time for that lesson, don’t you think?” And then he punched Tony in the face. 

Tony was so taken aback that he didn’t even think to dodge it. After the punch was landed, he was angry. Very angry. 

“Asshole,” he said before shoving him, hard. Harder than he intended, but Peter’s abilities were harder to control than he’d thought, and Flash went sprawling, gasping for breath. Unfortunately, he landed right at the principal’s feet.

“Mr. Parker! My office, now.”

Peter was going to be so mad at Tony.

PETER

Peter was really planning on laying low, just hanging around the tower until things went back to normal, but Tony Stark didn’t just _hang around_. There was always someone looking for him.

It started with Pepper, who was still weary of him. “So, how was Peter? He alright?”

“Huh?” Peter asked before understanding. “Oh, yeah! No, he’s great. Everything’s fine.”

“Okay. I just know how you worry about him.”

“I- I do?” Pepper looked at him confused. “I mean, of course I do! Don’t want him ruining the Stark brand, you know?”

Pepper scoffed. “You and I both know it’s more than that. I still haven’t forgotten what you said the other day.”

“What I... said?”

“Tony, what is going on with you?”

Peter’s eyes widened. “Nothing, I’m just... tired.” He forced a smile. 

“Alright, just go take a nap or something,” she said before walking out of the room, leaving Peter wondering what Tony had told her. 

After Pepper, it was goddamn Steve Rogers. Captain America. 

“Tony, I have a question for you.”

“What’s up?” Peter squeaked in a distinctly not-Tony-Stark voice. He cleared his throat. “I mean, what can I do for you?”

“It’s just, it’s kind of stupid, really. I just know how hard you worked for Peter’s birthday, and Bucky’s is coming up, so I was just wondering if you could help me.” He must’ve taken Peter’s silence as rejection. “I know, we’re all old and birthday’s are stupid, it’s just been a rough year, and I thought maybe a party could be fun.” 

“Y- yeah,” Peter stuttered. “Yeah, I’m good at that. Like when I planned Peter’s party.” Peter thought back to one of the best days of his entire life. It was the most elaborate and amazing birthday he’d ever had. Tony had insisted that everyone had planned it.

“Man, that was a good party. You nailed it, and it took you, what? Months to plan? We don’t have to go that big. Just a little something to make the day special.”

To say Peter was touched was an understatement. “Yes, of course. I’ll help you out sometime this week.”

Steve grinned widely. “Thanks, Stark.” And then he left. 

The last of Peter’s Tony Stark duties was... a bit of a mess.

“Mr. Stark, you have a conference call in five minutes.”

Peter opened his eyes from where he was napping on the couch. “Conference call? With who?”

“The president.”

“ _What_?” Peter choked on his own breath. “The president? She needs to talk to me?”

FRIDAY paused. “Yes, it’s been planned for quite awhile now.”

“Why didn’t Tony tell me this?” Peter mumbled before standing up and running to get dressed. He couldn’t exactly let Tony blow off the president. 

When the call came in, Peter froze for a second before accepting the call. 

“Hey there, Ms. President. I mean-”

“Tony Stark,” she interrupted. “I’m glad I was able to get ahold of you. I was worried we’d miss each other again.”

“Yeah, it’s a good-”

“Peter Parker is entering the building,” FRIDAY’s voice rang out, and Peter’s blood rushed out of his face. 

“Um, Ms. President, can you give me just a second?” She gave the slightest of nods. “Oh, great! Just a sec.”

He ran down the hall, moving slower than he was used to, before he ran into Tony. 

“Peter, I’ve got to tell you-”

“I’m talking to the president, Mr. Stark!”

Tony’s jaw dropped. “I’m sorry, did you just say you’re talking to the president? Why are you talking to Jane?”

“To Ja- Mr. Stark, you didn’t tell me you had a conference call with her!”

Tony sighed a little. “I guess I forgot. Oh man, did she seem mad? I bet she was. I guess it’s a good day not to be me.”

Peter slapped his arm. “Help me!”

“Okay!” Tony said. “Sheesh. Alright, I’ll come in the room and be your intern or whatever. Just follow my lead.”

And Peter did. He followed his lead, and only messed up a couple times. To say he was relieved when the call ended would be putting it lightly. 

“I’m going to give you stress ulcers, Mr. Stark. I’m sorry in advance.”

Tony laughed. “I should apologize too. I kind of got you detention for two weeks.”

“You _what_?”

“Why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied, Pete? I could’ve helped you.”

Peter gaped. “Can we go back to the part where you got me detention? May’s going to kill me.”

“Peter. Why didn’t you tell me about Flash?”

Peter’s face burned. “It’s- it’s not a big deal. He never really does anything.”

“I know he shoves you around. Punched me in the face today. Would’ve been even more pissed if he didn’t have such a lousy right hook.”

“He _punched_ you?”

“Yeah, so that means he punched you. Kid, you can tell me about this stuff. I, you know, care and shit.”

Peter laughed. “Yeah, Tony, I know you care and shit. You planned my birthday party. If that doesn’t show you care, then I don’t know what will.”

Tony grimaced. “Rogers?” Peter nodded. “Damn. Who else ruined my reputation today?”

Peter hesitated, thinking back to his conversation with Pepper. “What did you say to Pepper?”

“Huh?”

“It’s just- I was talking to her and she said you cared about me, and that she hasn’t forgotten what you said the other day.”

Peter knew his own face, and he knew that Tony was contemplating something. “You know... you know I care about you, Pete, right? And I don’t know how it came up, probably started with something about my shitty dad or something, and I mentioned something about wanting to be better for you.”

Peter smiled a little, his heart growing warm. “You are, Tony. I don’t know where I’d be without you.”

Tony grinned back and patted his shoulder. “Well I can tell you where you wouldn’t be without me. Detention.”

Peter laughed. “I am so mad at you for that.”

“I’m only kind of sorry. Flash shouldn’t bother you now.” Peter just laughed again.

When he woke up the next morning as himself, he felt relief flood his body. Tony walked downstairs, smiling wide. 

“There he is! Peter Parker as Peter Parker. Isn’t that amazing.”

Peter smiled and pulled him into a hug. He hesitated for only a second before wrapping his arms around him back. 

Peter felt better than he had in awhile, and he thought maybe being Tony Stark for a day wasn’t that bad. 

Not bad at all.


End file.
